


The Case of the Missing Underwear

by athousandsmiles



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/pseuds/athousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday fic for hughville on LJ, inspired by word prompts she posted at hughvillefics, which were: underwear, motorcycle, and discovery. Happy birthday, my friend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for hughville on LJ, inspired by word prompts she posted at hughvillefics, which were: underwear, motorcycle, and discovery. Happy birthday, my friend.

Where the hell were her panties? Cameron dug through her locker, yanking things out of her bag and then stuffing them back in with the impatience of an addict looking for his next fix. Her underwear was nowhere to be found. 

After an all-nighter with the patient, she was tired and frustrated, rushing to shower and change because House didn't care if she was tired and frustrated. 

Giving up, she sighed and pulled on her scrub bottoms, checking herself in the full-length mirror several times to make sure they weren't as see-through as she suddenly imagined they were. She was not accustomed to going commando; she felt as if the whole world would know the minute she emerged from the locker room. 

Back in the conference room, she sat at the table and picked up the patient file in front of her, squirming uncomfortably in her chair with only the thin cotton fabric of her scrubs between her and the cold seat. 

"So nice of you to join us," House muttered. "Got anything useful to add, or you just gonna continue giving that chair a lap dance. And if you're going to continue, can I be next? I'm a much better tipper."

"Could be Lupus," she said, ignoring his remarks and hoping no one would notice the heat in her cheeks as she blushed. 

"It's never Lupus," he retorted, with a roll of his eyes, turning to study the whiteboard.

"All the symptoms fit," she replied. "Got any better ideas?"

"She's right," Foreman argued. "Lupus fits."

"Fine, get an ANA," House commanded, setting aside the marker and snatching his cane from its perch. 

As she moved to leave the room behind Chase and Foreman, House stopped her with, "Nice view!" and she turned to find him staring at her ass. 

"No panties? I approve. That's always the right choice," he finished with a wink.

Frowning in frustration, she snatched her lab coat from the coat tree and pulled it on, wondering anew what had happened to her underwear.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

It turned out to be Lupus after all, so that was a little victory she could savor after all the self-consciousness about her missing panties and her frustration over House's remarks.

On her way home, she put the panty mystery out of her mind and thought about a hot shower and what she would make for dinner. It wasn't until she was stopped at a red light that her missing underwear came to mind again in the most abrupt way possible. She checked her rearview mirror and saw a flash of color that seemed incongruous with her current surroundings. A pink bird? Not likely, she thought. 

As the light turned green, House sped around her car on his motorcycle, slowing only a bit. She could swear in that brief moment she saw him grin and wink at her, but that seemed impossible at the speed he was going. But there on the back of his bike were her panties, raised in the air and waving in the evening sky like a little lacy pink flag. 

Mystery solved.


End file.
